


狮王

by Tempeh



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempeh/pseuds/Tempeh
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 21





	1. 火光

兽化  
狮子史蒂夫x白狼巴基

一片苍白的原野。  
一个少年手里提着一只小狮子的后颈皮，探头探脑地从树后面钻了出来。他的头顶上长了两只毛绒绒的狼耳朵，身后一根蓬松下垂的尾巴倏地从地上弹起，警觉地摇了几下，象征性掸了掸雪。他试探着在雪地里走了几步，深一脚浅一脚好不难受，把熟睡的小狮子搂进怀里在地上打了个滚，起来时已经变成一匹威风凛凛的小白狼，嘴巴里像母狼叼幼崽似的叼住小狮子，在雪原上漫无目的地寻找着。  
当务之急是要找一个山洞，巴基跟自己说。他还在学着把控嘴巴的力度，重了会伤到史蒂夫，轻了小狮子则会滑下去，噗通一声埋进雪里。四只雪白的狼爪哒哒哒哒的踩着冰，时不时还停下来挖几下是否能找到一些其他动物弃置的骨头。在不知行了多久之后，终于在前方发现一个不大不小的山洞，意味着没有庞大的野兽愿意寓居于此，而刚好适合两只小兽或者两个少年——  
巴基将史蒂夫轻轻放在地上，拿石头堵了小半个洞口，算挡风也算标记，就去寻找生火的木材。运气不错，还被他遇上只冻死的兔子，躯体在寒风中逐渐僵硬，但总算没有腐烂发臭。  
巴基在火星四溅的火堆旁撕着烤兔子，他咬下一只兔腿感觉总算又有了点力气，兔肉香甜浓郁，鲜嫩可口，他下意识转头看向史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫不知何时已经醒来，变成一个英俊的少年静静躺在一边。他不如巴基那样健康，瘦的两个眼窝凹陷下去，眼神却依旧明亮，灼灼地看着巴基。头上两只金棕色的狮子耳朵动了动，朝着巴基示意。  
巴基对着史蒂夫笑了一下，竟然傻了似的手足无措不知道应该干什么。史蒂夫出言提醒道：“嘿，Buck，你想饿死我还是馋死我？”  
巴基这才回过神来，把手中咬了一口的兔腿递给史蒂夫。史蒂夫也没介意，接过来就毫不客气地咬了一大口，油脂和肉下肚，史蒂夫感觉自己冻僵的身体在一点一点复苏，久违的活力又回到了体内。他笑眯眯地撑起身子，捧住巴基的脸在他的嘴角印下一个吻：“谢谢你，巴基。”  
史蒂夫本以为白天难熬，没想到晚上更难。巴基还好，史蒂夫却受苦了。他体表本没有多厚的皮毛，在冬天被咬掉冻掉的更是不计其数。他看着身旁毛层蓬松的白狼，不由得叹了一口气。  
熟睡的巴基被他的叹气声惊醒了。巴基睡眼惺忪地问：要不要钻进来睡？  
史蒂夫点点头。巴基敞开温暖的怀抱，史蒂夫往他暖乎乎的怀里使劲拱，直到头上被一点硬块戳着。史蒂夫没多想，觉得大概是巴基身上不小心沾的苍耳，抬头张嘴便轻咬下去，还一边将小块往外扯。  
忽然史蒂夫听到巴基发出一声痛哼，赶忙探头出去，巴基注意到身下小狮子的乱拱，翻了身把史蒂夫叼出来，凶巴巴地问他：  
“史蒂夫，我好心让你取个暖，你为什么咬我的奶子？”  
说完继续挥舞着短短的爪子在地上仰面朝天打滚，表示史蒂夫臭不要脸地得寸进尺一边钻他怀一边咬他乳头的流氓行为。一眨眼史蒂夫变成了瘦弱的少年模样，寒风刺地他只打哆嗦。他一边流鼻涕一边按住巴基的两只前爪，哆哆嗦嗦地开口：  
“巴基——阿嚏——巴基——”  
巴基吓得手忙脚乱地指挥史蒂夫暂时变回去，搬开大石头往外狂奔了许久找到了新的树枝供生火，马不停蹄地赶回山洞里，还给岩石留了一条缝防止烟熏到史蒂夫。明亮的火光里，史蒂夫的目光更加炽热。  
他在火堆旁按倒巴基，暖融融的火焰照得两个人皮肤发红。史蒂夫撑着瘦弱的身体，舔一舔巴基好动的一双耳朵，巴基的脸上更加显出滚烫的红色。史蒂夫的吻往下，落在巴基的胸膛上，慢慢磨着他的乳头，舌头不时在上面打个转，用牙齿衔住了慢慢往外扯，巴基再也受不了在洞穴里尖声惊叫起来，史蒂夫对他平坦胸部的啃咬更加激烈，把一颗青涩的小豆硬生生舔成了艳红的樱桃，在白花花的胸脯上面留下无数指痕口水印。史蒂夫的手也没闲着，绕到巴基身后悄悄把玩起毛茸茸蓬松极了的大尾巴。巴基心口痒得要命，因此一边出于要面子，小幅度抗拒着史蒂夫的亲热，一边害羞地搂紧他，在他耳边吹气央求道：  
“亲亲我，多亲亲我史蒂夫。”  
史蒂夫捞起巴基细嫩的两条腿圈在自己的腰上，扶住阴茎在巴基屁股上蹭来蹭去，巴基又尖叫出声，史蒂夫故意只插入一部分，便专心致志地玩弄起巴基的尾巴，他不断挠着巴基的尾巴，让它逃着扭来扭去，却故意忘了还插在巴基屁股里的阴茎。巴基实在受不了了，凑近了又请求说：“史蒂夫，动一下，动一下”  
史蒂夫却偏偏不如他意地把阴茎抽出来，转而用手指玩弄巴基的小穴。巴基感到一阵一阵水不由自主地流出来，沾湿了史蒂夫的手指。史蒂夫把手指放到嘴里舔的啧啧作响，看见巴基的小穴被自己的前端已经撑得可怜地一张一合，耐不住心痒更加用力地连根没入。巴基愉快地呻吟起来。史蒂夫的手放开他的尾巴，重重揉了一把他的腰。巴基被揉得舒服至极，不由得再挺起身板，体内的敏感点撞上了史蒂夫在他体内开拓的阴茎。一大股水又从他的身体深处喷出来，把史蒂夫的阴茎溅的滑滑的，在他的体内更加顺畅地进出，发出啧啧的水声。史蒂夫尚年轻，没什么技巧可言，只靠一味的用力去取悦巴基。巴基哼了一声很受用，耳朵熟了一般绷起。史蒂夫近乎野蛮地啃咬巴基像蜜桃一样细嫩柔软的脖颈，巴基口中发出桃汁一样甜腻的呻吟。巴基的身体被过度使用着，他不得不艰难地抓住自己的脚踝，更彻底地露出身下一张一合尚不满足的肉穴。史蒂夫俯下身，用唇瓣抵住了，先重重地吮吸着，用舌尖在穴口打转，把巴基刚刚流出的湿乎乎的水全吞进肚子里去，瘦弱的少年近乎虔诚地吮吸巴基的淫水，这让巴基感到万分羞耻。然后他迫不及待地扶住自己的阴茎，抓着巴基的大腿根干了进去，不缓不急地挺动着下身，巴基一个劲儿往前凑，把自己往史蒂夫的阴茎上送。  
史蒂夫低吼一声，在暖融融的火光下，两人的身体不断纠缠在一起。史蒂夫最后感受到巴基的小穴疯狂地绞紧了他，逼迫他射精。他最后低头咬住巴基的乳头，闷哼着射在巴基的屁股里。  
两个汗津津的少年搂抱在一起，在漫天大雪落下时无声无息相拥而眠。


	2. 俘虏

史蒂夫的蓝眼睛热切地盯着他，几乎要把他从一片雪花盯到蒸发。  
巴基烦躁地躲开他的目光，移到柔软大床的角落，尾巴不友好地竖在身后，两只耳朵高高立起，像一面战旗对他充满戒备和敌意。他一身精简的作战服沾染了血污和硝烟的气息，好像刚刚擦拭过战场的一块抹布一样与狮王的金碧辉煌的寝殿格格不入。他害怕自己弄脏了这一块整洁干净的床角，尽可能小幅度缩着身体  
史蒂夫心疼地坐在床榻边。巴基丢失了大部分记忆，还换上了一副冷冷淡淡的坏脾气，他索性又变回白狼，蜷缩在角落里。可身体的记忆骗不了人，他的尾巴和史蒂夫细长的狮尾像两块磁铁一样不知不觉牢牢交缠在一起，绕了好几个圈。巴基又呆又怒，急着把尾巴抽出来。鞭子一般细长柔韧的狮尾紧紧绕着，巴基对着墙角自暴自弃地蹲坐着，干脆放弃了挣扎，听这个年轻的狮王如何对他深情款款地讲述往事。  
至少目前看起来，他不会要他的命或者让他继续被洗脑，巴基的尾巴也接纳他，因此狮王的小俘虏冬兵对他还有不错的好感。  
史蒂夫总是有些愧疚。他对巴基的爱更表现在欲上，他从未正式的和巴基表达过爱意，他们的关系也并非恋人而更像是性伴侣——  
史蒂夫挪了挪位置，坐到巴基的旁边，吐露了一个占有欲的谎言：  
“你是我未来的王后啊，我的灵魂伴侣”  
巴基歪着脑袋想了想，在大半空白的脑海里努力捕捉着一丝一毫回忆，最终他想起了什么，摇了摇头说：“我一定不可能是你的王后”  
他说的那样斩钉截铁，史蒂夫的灼灼目光被他好似浇了一盆凉水，硬生生斩断三分期许，头上的耳朵也折下去半截，软踏踏贴在金发上。直到巴基犹豫着开口：  
“我最深的记忆不会有错的，我很清楚地记得我一定说过  
我只想追随他。我会追随他到世界尽头。”  
他放开史蒂夫的手，艰难地摇头，眼底一片茫然，嘴唇无知无觉地开合着：“我从没想过能成为你的伴侣。你是王，我便追随你。仅此而已”  
好。史蒂夫明白了。不如说巴基在怀疑自己，还不如说巴基在怀疑史蒂夫，怀疑史蒂夫的爱意  
史蒂夫半是愧疚，半是激动，用一个吻堵住了他所有的茫然，飞快剥下他上半身作战服证明自己接下来打算干什么。他拍了一把小俘虏的屁股，要求他跪在柔软的被褥上。作战裤紧紧地绷住他的臀部，将腰线显得更加纤细，勾勒出细长匀称的腿型。史蒂夫顺着双股之间的凹陷用力撕开包裹住巴基臀部的一块布料，心念一动变回了原型。威风凛凛的狮王将毛茸茸的头颅埋在巴基的屁股后，伸出热气腾腾的长舌头，一下一下扫过巴基的屁股，留下湿淋淋的水痕。巴基紧紧咬着牙一言不发，史蒂夫的动作又令他想起了什么，是肉体最粗暴有效的记忆方式。  
狮鼻中喷出的炙热气息缓缓打在巴基的臀瓣之间，刺激的巴基小穴一阵收缩。狮子头部的绒毛刺激着巴基的屁股，扫的他一阵酥酥麻麻，快感从屁股后面涌上来。史蒂夫毫不犹豫地将两只爪子轻轻搭在巴基的腰上，生怕弄疼了他。搂住他的腰稍一用力，将湿软的舌头侵入他的后穴。巴基扯着被褥闷哼了一声，史蒂夫的舌头在他的屁股里进进出出，撞到巴基的敏感点，勾出一大片淫水。炽热的呼吸声越来越近，在他的腰窝打着旋儿渗入五脏六腑，暖融融的感觉在巴基的身体里久违地升起，巴基舒服地呻吟起来，把屁股扭了几扭，继续往史蒂夫的舌头上送。史蒂夫的舌头湿淋淋地抽出来，最后在巴基的屁股上混着亮晶晶的口水和黏糊糊的爱液蹭了一把，恋恋不舍地退出来，变成了身材匀称，英气逼人的少年。他心满意足地揉了揉巴基的尾巴，将他的尾巴绕在纤细的腰上，拍了拍巴基的屁股，纤长的手指掰开巴基湿漉漉的红肿小穴，用力地干了进去。巴基被他顶地呼吸一滞，感觉身体被开拓到了前所未有的深度，咬牙切齿地挺着腰接受史蒂夫的侵犯。史蒂夫俯下身子，亲吻巴基肌肉匀称的腰窝。巴基感到敏感的腰部麻麻痒痒的，忍无可忍地尖叫一声，手肘和膝盖率先支撑不住，软倒在精致的被褥上，更加显出臀部丰腴的曲线。史蒂夫的手穿过他的腰窝，将他抱起翻转成仰面朝天，阴茎也硬生生磨蹭了一圈，巴基被快感紧逼着，怒不可遏地低吼。一只大手在巴基的屁股后上下揉捏，把玩着毛绒绒的尾巴，另一只揽住巴基的腰，将他固定在床铺上，下身则卖力地挺动，粗大的阴茎似乎要被巴基钉穿在床上。巴基被干得再也忍不住，喘息连连，声声带着嘶哑的低吼，像濒临绝境的困兽，手臂最终还是搂紧了史蒂夫，任他在自己身上动作，腿渐渐盘上了史蒂夫的腰肢，不断用力把他拉进，让他和自己凑得更近一些，更近一些，阴茎贯穿小穴的时候巴基能感受到清楚的痛感与快感，随着男人的挺动缓慢在床上颤抖，起伏。史蒂夫亲昵的含住他的耳朵，沾湿上面的绒毛，舌尖模拟性交的频率在他耳朵里进进出出，色情地舔舐，巴基被含着耳朵，舒服地像在云端飘飘忽忽，不一会儿才感到身下一滩水缓缓流出来，直接被含到高潮了。修长匀称的小腿一颤一颤，将史蒂夫勾住，就连他的精液也一并留住，任由微凉的液体灌满自己的身体，让自己浑身上下，从耳朵到尾巴都充斥着狮王的成熟气味。  
史蒂夫头上淌着汗珠，蔚蓝色的眼泪模模糊糊不知怎的滴着泪水，像海水。巴基撑着酸软的身体凑上去，舔舐史蒂夫的眼角。是咸的。  
史蒂夫一边沉溺在高潮的余韵，继续操干着巴基，将他顶地一耸一耸说不出话来，一边自己反而泪汪汪地看着巴基，吻他的唇，含住微张的唇瓣用力吮吸，把他的呻吟都吞下肚，带来窒息的快感。许久他终于松开巴基，指腹轻轻摩挲红肿的唇瓣，像捻一朵娇柔易碎的花瓣。冬兵仰着头看他，唇瓣微张，脸上还带着些冷淡不羁的傲气。


	3. 白狼

史蒂夫踩着小碎步轻快地向巴基跑过去，脖颈的鬃毛随着步伐一耸一耸跳动，整只狮子腾空起跳，连同飘飞的皮毛蓬松成一个小球，急不可耐地向白狼扑过去。  
白狼被他压在身下，柔软的肚腹，敏感的喉结大方地向史蒂夫展示。史蒂夫含住他突出的喉结。巴基把最隐私最致命的喉结毫无保留地展露给他，是全心全意的信任与炽热的挚爱。史蒂夫呼噜呼噜地发出喘息，热情地舔舐巴基的喉结，湿热的舌头一路扫到温软的肚腹，巴基半身的皮毛湿漉漉全是史蒂夫的口水，纠缠到一起打了一撮撮的小结。  
巴基甚至觉得狮王不是真正的威严的狮王，在他面前仿佛一只热情的大金毛。可史蒂夫的力量完全是不可置疑的。他没法挣脱。史蒂夫压住他迷迷糊糊亲了一会儿，吻部在他的颈窝里埋了许久，变回英俊的男人，深棕色的头发和胡须被汗水性感地粘在一起，下巴乱糟糟的大胡子与鬃毛无异，热情地蔓延在史蒂夫脸上，像荒草占据了大半的脸颊。史蒂夫伸长手臂，穿过巴基的腋下，在身前拥紧他，脸深深埋进胸前柔软的皮毛深处，像抱着一个超大号的白狼玩偶，一动也不愿意动。  
史蒂夫抱住他蹭了一会儿，细长的狮尾挑逗地挠他的小腹，像细细的羽毛。巴基痒得在草地上打滚，嘻嘻地笑。史蒂夫又撒手，这下抱着他绒绒的大尾巴不放。巴基终于开了口，说：  
“诶，陛下——你到底要这样抱我到什么时候。  
史蒂夫有些不悦：“你就不用叫我陛下了，嗯？”  
巴基晃了晃耳朵，变回人形。他与之前在雪地里无拘无束欢脱自如的少年已经大不相同，背对着史蒂夫，静默着走到湖边，坐下。  
史蒂夫三步并作两步追上巴基，将下巴搁到他的长发上，示意他往后靠，直到他的臂弯搂住了巴基。巴基完全仰倒在他怀里，还心安理得地往后蹭了蹭。  
巴基扭头，捧着史蒂夫的脸，揉揉浓密的大胡子。他们对视，然后接吻，打破有些尴尬的气氛。巴基懒洋洋地问：“今天忙完了？”  
“嗯。”他简单地回答。  
“我想起来一些东西。”巴基侧着头，“你想听吗。”  
他的语气不是问句，也不是邀请，是简单的陈述，史蒂夫点头，有些欣喜：“好啊。”  
“很久之前，嗯——我们，尤其是你还小的时候，是弱不禁风的。我带着你在雪地里到处钻山洞，然后熬到了春天。是吧？”  
“哪天晚上，你冷的受不了，我让你往我怀里钻取暖。没想到你居然咬我的胸。”巴基好笑又害羞地瞥了史蒂夫一眼，“小流氓。”  
史蒂夫笑起来，手臂搂的更加紧：“之后呢？”  
“想不大起来了。但还有一件事——”  
“你之前居然还骗我，骗我说我是你的王后。”巴基脸上的红晕更甚，磕磕绊绊地说，“谁，谁又是你的终身伴侣，谁又要做你的王后了。我可是雄的。”  
“终身伴侣呢？巴基？”他声音沙沙的，柔柔的，“愿意还是不愿意？”  
“开玩笑”他脸上的神情消失了，想起来什么似的淡淡说，“我可是俘虏。我怎么值得？”  
史蒂夫叹了口气，这个问题像他们之间无法逾越的鸿沟，他只好说：“错不在你。不必说你值不值得，不必纠缠于此，只需要告诉我，你是否愿意——  
告诉我吧，巴基。你是否愿意成为我的终身伴侣。”  
水面上金光一闪，夕阳热烈地照在镜面一般的湖水上，晃地他眼睛发痛，眼眶刺刺的，一时发红。他闭上眼睛，心里也像眼前那样晕晕乎乎地，狠狠点头：  
“好。”  
史蒂夫在巴基头顶蹭了蹭，变回狮子，在他面前伏下去，示意他骑上来。巴基翻身，紧紧搂住狮子的脖颈，史蒂夫驮着他稳稳向木屋走去。他把脸深埋在史蒂夫脖颈处的鬃毛，感受着熟悉的气味。  
“你真的想不起来雪地里那天我们最后做了什么吗？”他问。  
巴基摇头，他则坏笑说：“我们做了。”  
巴基低呼一声，史蒂夫轻晃一下，把他丢在小木屋的床板上，变成魁梧的男人压住他。  
“巴基。你现在想做爱吗？”  
“哈，不想——嗯——想，想。”

史蒂夫的手指绕过柔软的布料，到巴基身后去解开了衣服的结，修长灵活的手指在他的后背摩挲。巴基躺在木板床上，左手与史蒂夫的手相握。把史蒂夫的大掌牵起放在掌心郑重一吻。  
两人浑身赤裸。史蒂夫翻身跨坐在巴基床上，呼吸交织。巴基的尾巴不断勾着史蒂夫的，他很快活地笑，说：“巴基，你转过去好吗”  
巴基顺从地趴下，耳朵尖已经不住颤抖，兴奋又紧张。他分开巴基的臀瓣，把头埋进去，伸出舌头，舌尖濡湿巴基的穴口，不住往后穴浅浅戳刺。又是舔又是吮，巴基不住尖叫起来。灵活的舌头在他敏感的后穴打转，不住勾进最隐秘的地方，从穴口亲到腿根。他啃咬着大腿根部有些丰腴的肌肉，一边将手指插进巴基还未合拢的后穴，不住抽插。巴基舒服地直哼哼，又有些敏感地受不了，不断扭动着屁股，迎合着史蒂夫的动作，并且不断期望着他动作能更粗暴一些，幅度能更大一些——  
  
史蒂夫扶住自己的阴茎，撸动了几下，在巴基臀部上轻轻抽打，就着唾液的润滑毫不费力地挤了进去。巴基小声呻吟，脸上噙着笑意，史蒂夫掐着他的腰不断冲刺，他被顶的一耸一耸，尾巴晃来晃去。史蒂夫从身后抱住他，用耳朵蹭他的肩窝。  
不知道这样纠缠了多久，两人终于射了出来。史蒂夫依然抱着巴基不撒手。巴基捋捋汗湿的长发。史蒂夫抱住他，在他耳边喘气。他们终于再一次抱在一起相拥入眠。


End file.
